


Shun Welcomes You

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are new to the resistance and you have been assigned to assist Kurosaki Shun directly. But he doubts you can be of any use to him. Hopefully your body might change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shun Welcomes You

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever X-reader fic. It assumes the reader is a cis-female. I have actually never even posted this one to my Tumblr.

Shun stared at you intensely. His eyes were both empty and filled with determination at the same time. Something about his stoic resolve was exhilarating. Just being this close to him made your blood quicken and your forehead sweat.

“So I hear you want to help me.” Shun said in a amused tone. “You think you are tough enough to be part of the resistance.”

As your words felt trapped in your throat all you can do is give an enthusiastic nod.

He takes a few steps closer to you, now only a foot or two away. You can smell his breath on you.

“Have you known the pain I have known? Has Academia hurt you like they hurt me? Are you vicious enough to make them suffer?”

You quietly respond positively to him.

His hand lashes forward and smacks the wall behind you. His body moves closer so that his trench coat is rubbing against your chest. His other hand leans against the wall on the other side of your head. You are trapped by his embrace.

“Are you afraid? Do you know what will happen to you if you lose to them?”

With a little more force you inform him that it doesn't matter to you.

Shun gently rests his forehead on yours.

“You are a very pretty girl.”

You twitch at the sound of Shun complimenting you, your heart can't stop racing.

“I have been through enough suffering already. It would be a tragedy if they ruined your beauty too.”

Your lips move before you even know what you are saying, raw instinct tells him to take your beauty first.

Shun's hips press even closer against your pelvis and ever so slowly grinds against you. Shun's face blushes.

“I guess it has been too long since I even thought about what it feels like to feel pleasure. My body has been so wrecked with injuries that I wasn't even sure somebody could make me feel this... craving again. Yeah I think the resistance, no me... I need you after-all.”

You bite your lip in nervousness but the adrenaline takes over as you boldly tell him to take you.

As you do you can feel his erection grow in his pants as his slow rhythmic grinding picks up pace. You can tell his body wants to explode but he is keeping himself at bay, at least for a few more seconds.

He removes his scarf and wraps it around the back of your neck and give one more deep stare into your eyes.

“I need you!” he exclaims more passionately than ever before.

His hands pull the scarf and your head closer to him for a sloppy but deep kiss. His tongue roughly but enjoyably trashes around in your mouth and you can't help but welcome a part of him into yourself wholeheartedly. His kiss isn't fancy or even sweet but damn it is full of zeal and intensity.

Already your body heat is rising and you worry that you are getting too sweaty too fast but he doesn't seem to mind. His tongue and his hips keep pushing into you more and more yet you still want to be even closer to him.

Your hands start rubbing his back through his coat but shortly after he backs away half a step to unzip his coat. Before you know it he is kicking off his shoes and taking down his pants.

Seeing his sexy nude body gets you more wet than you have ever been. You really need him right now!

Suddenly he is back to kissing you and now that he is naked you can really feel his dick pressing against your pants, it is even bigger than it felt before. Your hands naturally start rubbing through his hair as his lips will not stop raiding yours. As his dry humps become more intense you want to undress yourself but you can't quite get your hands there with him so pressed against, so a few more moments enjoying this part doesn't seem so bad.

Your hands move down from his hair to the back of his neck, strong and supportive. Your hands fall more to this time feel his bare back. Your fingers trace each back-bone.

Shun breaks his kiss to gasp for air and then lowers his head a bit to kiss your neck. You feel completely at his mercy and it feels wonderful! Before you know it he is taking your shirt off so roughly that he nearly rips it.

Immediately his lips wrap around your nipple. The sudden sensation nearly makes you jump. As both of his hands caress your breasts and his lips suck on your hard nipples you feel your breath quicken to the point where you can barely breathe and yet it still feels amazing.

Your hands twitch needing to grab on to something for support. Without even thinking about it your hands cover his ass checks and squeeze. His nice firm ass fits so perfectly in the palm of your hands.

As the roughness of his sucking increased so did your grasp of his ass.

Feeling your pussy oozing you just had to get your pants off now. You pushed him off for a moment and quickly dropped your pants.

Shun is his lustful haze says, “I am going to fuck you so hard!”

In your own lustful ecstasy you encourage him to do it.

He presses up against you again and shoves his dick in your dripping pussy. Even with all the lubrication it is rough because his dick is so big. You thought it would hurt more but any pain was washed away with exhilarating pleasure. To feel yourself wrapped around part of him was divine.

He thrust in and out of you, faster and faster. Your moans kept getting louder and louder. You could not believe how filled up you felt. How many nerves were dancing in joy. It was rough and kinky and you couldn't get enough of it!

His lips locked with yours again as he fucked you. His hands caressed your breasts even more. It was a roller coaster of sensation!

You never wanted it to end but finally after some time his dick filled you with his warm comforting cum. Both of your legs gave out and you collapsed to the ground, leaning against the wall. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and brought you in for one more tired but still passionate kiss.

You two both cuddled for who knew how long. It was sweet to see he had a soft side too beneath that passionate forceful attitude. This side of him seemed rare, perhaps you were the only one to ever see it.

“”Welcome to the resistance.”


End file.
